SERVIS ALA SHINIGAMI
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Ichigo, Renji, dan Hisagi beralih profesi jadi tukang Servis? Kejadian apa yang akan menimpa trio kambing itu? apakah dewi persik berpihak pada mereka? Author juga ga tau...?
1. Chapter 1

**SERVIS ALA SHINIGAMI**

**Disclaimer : Mas-Om-Pakde Tite Kubo  
**

**Ini adalah berbagai Scene garing-garong-dan goreng Ichigo, Hisagi, N Renji  
**

**CANDAAN TIDAK DI BATASI, DIHARAP MAMPU MEMBUAT ANAK KECIL JADI TUKANG COPET  
**

**ANAK PINTER JADI DOKTER HEWAN  
**

**DAN ORANG O'ON JADI MAKIN O'ON KUADRAT!**

* * *

Baiklah. Mungkin kalian heran sekaligus penasaran walau Yuzu sendiri ga berharap judulnya bikin orang mati penasaran, guys karena banyak kecelakaan menimpa Kota Karakura tercinta dan termakmur sepanjang abad jaman Megantropus akhirnya para Shinigami nista kita unjuk gigi-di depan Alun-alun-ralat- unjuk gigi dengan menyediakan jasa Servis bagi yang sedang dalam kesulitan.

Servisnya sih ga ada yang special, Cuma menerima servis AC, Headryer, TV, Radio, Jeans, Kutang, Kutang 4 dimensi ala Doramenyon, TV tabung jaman Jebot, Radio Tabung pake lensa*lho*, dan berbagai benda yang dapat mereka sobek-sobek dan ancurin—ehem—maksudnya dapat diperbaiki.

Selama beberapa minggu, Shinigami kita yang beruntung adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, dan Hisagi Shuuhei berperan ekstra sebagai Shinigami pembasmi Hollow dan sekaligus tukang Servis panggilan. Mereka sudah bikin beberapa pamphlet yang entah kenapa bunyinya sangat aneh.

Masa Ichigo ditulis lulusan dari Universitas Ragunan Karakura? Renji lulusan SLB? Hisagi paling parah, dia ditulis sebagai lulusan Tukang gali kubur? Jelas saja ini membuat perdebatan hebat antara kubu Kuning dan kubu hijau di perempatan lampu merah*opo to iki?*

Pokoknya semua ini adalah perjalanan Ichigo cs memperbaiki beberapa barang aneh yang makin mereka buat jadi tambah aneh.

* * *

**Scene 1 : TV**

Pada Hari Minggu kuturut babeh ke sawah… naek Renji istimewa kududuk di mukanya Renji ampe dia megap-megap*Auhtor langsung dibankai*. Oke sekarang hari pertama mereka bekerja, ada sebuah permintaan dari seorang cewek tonggos berambut ikal sebahu yang entah kenapa mirip kucing di setrum.

Meski dengan berat hati, trio kwek-kwek itu berhasil memenuhi permintaan si mbak tonggos(bagus banget namanya). Kerusakan terjadi pada Tv si mbak yang kayaknya udah ga pernah di servis dari mule jaman item-putih ampe sekarang.

Renji : Waduuh si mbak ini. Dari kapan di betulinnya?

Mbak tonggos : Ah. Dari jaman kakek saya masih jadi pahlawan, sekitar 70 taon yang lalu

Hisagi : Alamak! Pantesan aja ni TV kudu diistirahatin

Renji : Sekalian aja di kafanin trus di kubur…

Mbak tonggos : Jangan di kubur mas. Ini TV saya atu-atunye…

Ichigo : Beli aja kali mbak. TV SAMSUL aja udah turun harga…

Mbak tonggos : Ya udah, itu mah belakangan. Sekarang benerin dulu dah ni TV…

Hisagi : Iye iye. Sabar. Ni kabelnya tinggal dico….

JDUUUUUUMMMMM!

HIsagi : ..Lokin….

Akhirnya dengan kesuksesan Hisagi meledakkan TV itu. Mereka bertiga terkapar di ruang UGD akibat luka bakar. Untung saja mereka ga divonis menjadi ikan bakar ato bebek bakar. Sedangkan si Mbaknya? Jelas dia masuk ruang ICU dan divonis kena amnesia akut dan kutil*lah sih*

* * *

**Scene 2 : TOASTER**

Ini adalah cerita suatu hari ketika mereka hendak memperbaiki sebuah toaster(pemanggang roti) di apartemen elit di daerah Cigendeng. Mereka mendapat permintaan dari seorang pria bertato yang entah kenapa lebih memilih berdagang ikan asin ketimbang jadi preman.

Ichigo : Memangnya ada masalah apa dengan Toasternya?

Mas Tato : Ga au bang. Kemaren tu di pake ga nyala-nyala…malah roti saya tetep aja kayak semula..

Renji : Hmm.. biar gue cek deh dalemnya..

Hisagi : Gue ga bisa ngutak-atik Toaster…

Ichigo : Ren, tolong ya…

Renji :*sibuk ngutak-atik sambil masukin tangan ke toaster*

Renji : Oy, coba deh nyalain ni Toasternya!

Mas Tato : Loh, mana stopkontaknya ya?

Ichigo : Sini gue aja yang nyolok..*nyolokin kabel*. Ren, gimana udah bener belum? Ren? Oi Ren

Renji : Monyet lu. Jangan asal Nyolok! Ni liat tangan gue..KEBAKAR TOASTER! AAAAA AER—AEER!

Oke. Akibat itu juga tangan Renji yang udah di pedicure dan digosok pake abu gosok dan abu mayat berhasil angus dalam sehari. Dia bolak-balik ngolesin salep, kalo bisa di dalem atinya dia pengen ngelipet-lipet Ichigo trus dibakar di Toaster.

* * *

**Scene 3 : MESIN CUCI**

Setelah kejadian Toaster. Renji menggunakan sarung tangan tahan api, entah kenapa dia begitu over pada tangan kapalanya itu. Baiklah, ini adalah kejadian dimana Ichigo cs mendapat permintaan dari seorang ibu-ibu yang mesin cucinya krodit.

Ichigo : Mesin cucinya rusak kenapa bu?

Ibu : Ga tau nak. Udah 3 hari begini terus. Kalo dinyalain ga mau nyala, kalo di pencet-pencet eh tuh mesin sewot gara-gara sakit dipencet-pencet

Hisagi dan Renji cengo

Ichigo : Ya udah bu. Sini biar saja yang cek…

Renji : Serius lo bisa Ichigo?

Ichigo : segini mah cetek! Bawain gue obeng!

Hisagi : Ya udah kita tinggal dulu ya…

Ibu : Ada makanan kalo nak mau…

Hisagi+Renji : UOOOOO….!

Ichigo : Hisagi, tolong tutup dong…

Hisagi : Apanya? Oh itu ya… bentar yaa…

BRAAAAAAK!

Ichigo : BUJU BUNENG! MAK'EEE… ADAWWW… GOBLOOOKK! Yang gue maksud tutup pintu dapurnya! Bukan tutup mesin cucinya..! lo ga tau gue lagi apaa!? Adddooo boyokku kejepit!

Ichigo akhirnya dilarikan ke Puskesmas terdekat setelah tulang belakangnya memar dan musti jalan kayak orang abis di sunat…

* * *

**Scene 4 : KOMPOR**

Suatu hari yang damai. Dimana sudah selesai dengan urusan perbaikan beberapa knalpot dan genset, Ichigo cs dapet lagi permintaan. Sekarang dari seorang anak cewek yang kompornya ga bisa ngeluarin api.

Hisagi : Nak, mana yang rusak?

Cewek : Ini. Kompornya ga bisa nyala bang. Dari kemaren, padahal gasnya baek-baek aja

Renji : Ya udah sini biar Abang yang betulin…

Hisagi : Udah ah. Gue aja! Sini biar gue cek dulu….

Ichigo : Ehh serius lo Hisa… jangan macem-macem ama kompor lo…

Hisagi : Apaan sih. Biasanya ngebasmi Hollow kok takut ma kompor…

Renji : Ya udah cepetan…

Hisagi : Rai, coba kamu nyalain deh Kompornya dulu…

Renji : Hee… gimana nyalainnya? Oh pake ini yaaa

BLEDUUUUUUGGGGGG!

Hisagi : AAAAAAAAA… ABARAIII GEBLEG!*Hisagi mencelat ampe Monas*

Ichigo : GILA LOO! Jangan nyalain pake Korek dodol! Lo mau ngebakar ni rumah!?Ato mau ngebunuh Hisagi san!

Renji : Daripada lo ceramahin gue mending tulungin dulu tu Hisagi!

Akhirnya dengan Shunpo mereka, mereka sampai ke pucuk Monas, menurunkan Hisagi yang dengan kerennya nyantol di atas kayak mau Bungee Jumping.

Bagaimana adegan bodoh mereka di beberapa scene berikutnyaaa?

Silakan dilihat di CHAPTER 2! COMING SOON! IN MCK TERDEKAT~~

* * *

AUTHOR MESSAGE : at 21.17 p.m

minna... selamat yaaa akhirnya Yuzu kembali berhasil membuat update baru! silakan dilihat... maap banyak Missnya tapi semoga bermanfaat untuk kedodolan anda semuaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 OF STRES SERVISMAN**

**Kelanjutan dari kedodolan dan kekonyolan para Shinigami Servisman tercinta  
**

**silakan di baca dan dinikmati dengan hidangan penutup  
**

* * *

Entahlah Yuzu harus berkata apa. Tapi ini adalah berbagai kegalauan dan kesedengan para Servisman tidak berbakat kita yang berhasil membakar seluruh benda yang sudah rusak. Bukannya tambah betul malah tambah semplak.

Karena Yuzu males ngomong apa yang mereka lakuin, langsung aja ke KTP…..maksudnya TKP….

* * *

**Scene 5 : KULKAS**

Hari ini Ichigo menyusun sebuah rencana agar ledakan tidak menimpa mereka lagi. So mereka membetulkan sebuah kulkas seorang perwira angkatan darat yang lagaknya kayak buaya darat.

Ichigo : Apa yang rusak dari Kulkas ini pak?

Pak perwir : Kayaknya kurang dingin deh Freesernya, coba di cek dulu deh dik

Renji : Apanya? Ohh Freeser? Udah gue aja yang coba cek.

*Renji ngecek Freeser Kulkasnya*

Hisagi : Rai, kepala lo ga pegel tuh di masukin ke Freeser?

Renji : Bawel ah, ni Kulkas gede banget sih!

Ichigo : Hisagi san! Ini gue bawain minum… UWAAAA*Ichigo kesandung*

BRAAAAKKK!

Ichigo : Adududu..sakit men.. Untung aja ni gelas ga pecah, bisa di bantai gue…

Hisagi : Makanye ati-ati..gelas mahal tuh keliatannya*bantuin Ichigo bangun*

Hisagi : Rai..gimana Freesernya? Apa yang rusak biar langsung di betulin…

Ga ada jawaban…

Ichigo : Ren..WAAAAAAA! KEPALA LO! KEPALA LO KECEPET LEMARI FREESER..!

Renji : Hisagi…Ichigo…KAMPRET..!*kepala udah jadi es balok…*

Setelah itu kepala Renji yang malang kena Freeser jadi es balok butuh 3 jam buat dicairin.. dan Renji sukses menderita demam selama 1 minggu sekaligus lehernya dapet Gips gara-gara kejepit lemari es yang ternyata ga sengaja ketutup ato lebih tepatnya kebanting waktu Ichigo kepeleset.

* * *

**Scene 6 : KIPAS ANGIN**

Kebetulan karena lembur, ketiga Shinigami unyu kita ini mendapat sebuah panggilan dari alam kubur*lha?* maksudnya dari seorang pria yang ternyata adalah Ayah Ichigo sendiri. Isshin meminta bantuan karena ada yang tidak beres dengan kipas anginya,makanya dia meminta anaknya yang tercinta untuk membetulkannya.

Isshin : Ichiii tolong betulin ni kipas yaa….

Ichigo : Iye Iye tapi jangan kasi tampang jablai gitu dong. Jijik tau

Isshin : Ya udah. Cepetan!

Ichigo : Napa malah nyolot sih dasar Jenggot Kambing!

Hisagi : Oi..kalo mau berantem sana berantem.. ga usah kerja aja…

Ichigo :*mengutak-atik Kipas bokapnya*

Hisagi : Ichii… kabelnya ngelilit ni tolong puter dikit…

Ichigo : Bentar… nanggung!

Hisagi : Cepetan PUTER!

Ichigo : IYAAA BAWEEELLL

WUUUUSSSSHHHHH…. BLEDAAAAANGGGG! DUUUUMMMM

Hisagi, Ichigo, dan Renji mangap….

Hisagi : EDAAAN! GUE SURUH MUTER KABELNYA MALAH BALING-BALINGNYAAA!*Ichigo ditancepin Obeng*

Ichigo : Lha gue udah bilang lagi sibuk! Makanya gue ga denger

Hisagi: Kuping lo bolot yaaa…. Ga bisa bedain kabel ma baling-baling

Renji : Mending kita kabur aja yuk…

Kalian ingin tahu apa yang berhasil membuat servisman kita pada ngacir? Ya tepat. Gara-gara kemisunderstandingannya Ichigo muter baling-baling, akhirnya baling-baling dengan kekuatan super itu meledakkan klinik babenya yang kini sudah terkapar di ruang gawat darurat….

* * *

**Scene 7 : ANTENE**

Hari ini hujan deras banget, bahkan burung ampe pake payung dan jas hujan. Tetapi tentu saja Ichigo cs yang pantang berbuat sia-sia itu tetap membuka pelayanan servis karena tuntutan misi. Kalo ga mah mereka juga ga sudi memperbaiki barang-barang sialan itu. Untunglah mereka ga di suruh memperbaikin robot gedek..

Oke keluar dari Robot gedek. Sekarang mereka mendapat permintaan dari Ururu, gadis yang menjadi asisten Urahara Kisuke. Dia meminta untuk memperbaiki antene milik Urahara yang udah penyok-penyok itu.

Hisagi : Beneran nih Cuma antene.

Ururu : *angguk kepala doang*

Ichigo : Ya udah, ayo kita perbaikin

Renji : Ichigo kenapa lo pake sandal?

Ichigo : Sepatu gue ketinggalan di rumah jadi ya gue pake sandal..

Hisagi : Hei..Abarai lo udah copot belum… ka…

JDEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Hisagi : Bel..nyaa…uhuk….*pingsan*

Renji :*sekarat*

Ichigo : Kayaknya gue musti bersukur pake sandal…*sandal kan tahan listrik*

Ururu : Kita kubur mereka sekarang?

Akibat petir yang tanpa kula nuwun itu langsung menyamber kedua orang servisman kita itu, Ichigo akhirnya membungkus keduanya dengan karet gelang biar ga kesetrum. Entah apa yang membuat Ichi melakukan itu, tapi sepertinya itu terapi yang disarankan oleh Ukitake untuk menghilangkan trauma kepala-undak-lutut-kaki….ng… semacam itulah…

* * *

**Scene 8 : OVEN**

Perjalanan kembali di tengah panas yang membara. Ichigo, Hisagi, dan Renji mendapat pekerjaan untuk memperbaiki OVEN. Mereka sih oke-oke aja, tapi apakah kali ini mereka bisa melakukannya dengan benar?

Hisagi : Gue udah kapok kena ledakan kompor.. Kurosaki, cepet kerjain tuh OVEN

Ichigo : Tanpa dibilang pun gue udah ngerti kali. Yaah selama di fanfict ini kalian suka meledak terus sih..

Renji : Kesamber pula…

Ichigo : Eh..Un..ya begitu..*Ichigo mulai membuka tutup OVEN…*'

Ichigo : Apanya yang rusak ya? Ga ada yang rusak tuh…

Renji : Kayaknya nih butuh sedikit di pukul… Hoeo Zabimaruu!

Ichigo : EH..TUNG..!

DUUUUARRRRRRR…!

Ichigo : *mukanya udah kayak bunga matahari gosong* REN…JIIIII….*sound efek-Horror!*

Renji : EH?

BLAAAAAAAM!

Akibat Ichigo membankai Renji dengan Zanketsunya jadilah oven yang mereka kerjakan malah tambah ga karuan.. sedangkan Hisagi…

Hisagi : ABARAI… KUROSAKI…. MONYET!

Yup dia juga ikut kebakar dan bentuknya udah kayak keripik gosong yang lupa di balik….

* * *

Oke…minna… chapter 3 adalah chapter akir..tapi tenang saja… akana da kejutan di Chapter selanjutnya!

Karena apa? Karean Ichigo cs masih harus memperbaiki sesuatu lagi dengan kemampuan otak mereka yang MINIM ITU!

Ichigo : Apa maksudmu Minim?

Hisagi n Renji : ...


	3. Chapter 3

**SHINIGAMI DODOL SERVIS ENDING**

**bagian akir dari kedodolan Ichigo, Renji, dan Hisagi...  
**

**selamat menikmati kesadisan dan ketidak sinambungan ceritanya...!  
**

**chapter 3...!  
**

* * *

Berhubung karena Author semplak sudah bingung mau ngapain lagi, dan karena factor kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh Mang Ichigo, Mang Renji, Mang Hisagi, dan Mamang-mamang becak yang suka nyetor di jamban, kita langsung aja ke sebuah keadaan yang membuat bulu kuduk ampe bulu ketek berdiri tegak maju jalan.

Di suatu perkuburan yang asri dan nyaman bagi penghuninya, Ichigo cs sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah persimpangan jalan yang gaje banget, entah karena tanda panahnya atau arah mereka yang bagaimana adanya tidak karuan*nglantur coy*

Oke kembali ke TEKO.. ini perjalanan yang semakin panjang, baiklah readers tercinta dan terhina*dijotosin readers* mari kita saksikan…

* * *

Scene 9 : POMPA AIR

Karena perjalanan mereka tiada henti dan tiada batas alur dan latarnya, mereka bertiga sudah berada di gubuk derita milik seorang penggali kubur. Entah kenapa mereka di sana, coba kita tengok daun dan ranting….*PLAK*

Pak penggali(penggali sumur?) : Aduuh sukur deh saya jadi tenang karena kalian udah mau ke sini…

Ichigo : Ng… Pak..kita harus betulin apa? Sejauh yang saya liat bapak ga punya alat elektronik?

Pak penggali : Oh bukan. Bukan saya yang minta bantuan.. tapi ada yang lain..katanya mereka sulit menghubungi kalian, jadi bapak langsung telepon.. mari sini bapak antar…

*mereka masuk kea rah pemakaman..*

Hisagi : Kok perasaan gue jadi dangdutan gini yaa?

Renji : Yaelah. Lebay lu ah… yang ada tuh si IPUL Darahnista yang dangdutan…. BTW.. kita mau sampe mana nih?

Ichigo : Kok Tengkuk gue kayak serasa lari-lari ya?

Pak penggali : Nih, nak mereka yang minta bantuan bukan bapak..

Ichi: BUJU BUNGENG…!

Hisagi : ASTOJIIIM…MASYARAKAT..!

Renji : PRIKITTIEWW…*loo?*

Oke kalian ingin tahu apa yang diliat oleh cowok-cowok ganteng kita ini? Tentu saja. Ternyata yang meminta bantuan mereka adalah 2 mas Pocong yang sedang asik maen Remi di liang lahat.. mana di sana juga ada kacang lagi(yg jadi pertanyaan mereka buka kacangnya pake apa?)

Pocong 1 : Oh Pakdhe. Udah dipanggil tukangnya?

Pak Penggali : Udah dong. Nih mereka udah siap mau betulin pompa aer…

Pocong 2 : Aduuh matur nuwun yo pak. Kita udah ga mandi 3 hari gara-gara pompanya jebol

Hisagi : Pocong doyan mandi?

Pocong 1 : Pocong juga cinta kebersihan tao..

Ichigo : Iya iya. Udah mana tuh pompa biar kita betulin

Renji : Eh Ichigo, biar gue aja deh..

Hisagi : Bed piling nih gue kalo lo yang betulin

Renji : Bawel lu. Sini mana pompanya… *ngambil obeng dan kunci inggris*

Sambil nungguin Renji nyelesein pompa, Ichi dan Hisa ikut nimbrung bareng tu pocong2. Ga heran kenapa mereka ga ngibrit soalnya hantu adalah masalah social mereka. Ketemu pocong, hollow yang bentuknya lebih parah aja mereka langsung babat habis. Keempatnya malah maen remi sedangkan Renji dengan hebatnya mengubek-ubek tuh pompa jadul.

Ichigo : Ren, udah beres belum tu pompa..?

Renji : Sebentar aku coba dulu*Renji muter kunci pompanya*

Hisagi : Rai, kok rasanya pantat gue agak basah-basah gimana gitu?

Pocong 1 :Iya nih. Kok kaen kafan gue jadi bersih yaa?

Ichigo : WAAAAA… POMPANYAA JEBOLLL! TAHAN AERNYA KUCRUT!

Renji : Ini udah gue tahan dodol!

Pocong 2: AAAAA KITA KELELEP… GUE GA MAU MATI 2 KALI…

Hisagi : ABARAAAAIIIIII….

Setelah itu, tentu saja liang kubur pocong2 itu akhirnya kelelep ma aer. Dan tampaknya bapak penggali kubur kita yang baek hati dan ramah tamah itu harus ngegali 3 kubur lagi….

* * *

Scene 10 : GENSET

Kembali karena Byakuya Kuchiki yang mencak-mencak gara-gara fukutaichounya ngabur begitu aja tanpa pamit atau surat ijin kayak anak SD kena flu burung. Akhirnya Genryusai meminta Ichigo cs untuk segera menyelesaikan kerjaan mereka yang tak ada ujungnya itu.

Oke kembali ke dunia nyata, Renji yang sudah nangis gara-gara takut disebonzakura oleh taichou kecenya itu akhirnya berusah sebisa mungkin untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang laknat bin sulaknat.

Sekarang kembali ke sebuah konsrtuksi bangunan, seorang mandor meminta Ichigo untuk membetulkan genset yang udah rada ngadat-ngadat.

Mandor : Tolong di cek ya… soalnya ni genset diperluin banget..

Ichigo : Siap deh pak, bapak tinggal terima jadinya aja… oke kita mulai, mana yang rusak?

Hisagi : Kayaknya ni genset akinya soak deh… gimana cara ngidupinnya? Gue ga ngerti deh

Renji : Kenapa ga coba di pancing gitu…

Mandor : Betul juga tuh… coba deh…

Ichigo : Baiklah.. coba yaa…. Aduuh ni ada apa sih kok ribut-ribut gitu?

Mandor : Maklum kan banyak yang masih kerja...

Hisagi : Rai… Rai… tolong bakarin kertas gue dong, gue ga bisa nyalain koreknya..

Renji : Adooh kamseupay banget sih lo nyalain korek gas aja ga bisa…

Hisagi : Apaan sih lo dasar kepala jambu..MONYET…!

Renji : Ngajak berantem loo!?

Tiba-tiba korek gas yang masih menyala itu langsung mencelat kea rah Ichigo yang dengan kusyuknya memerbaiki genset itu dan…

DUMMMMMMM!

Mandor : OPO KUWIIII!? OALAH GENSETKUUU!

Ichigo : KALIAANNN…..

Oke akhirnya mereka kembali bertengkar dan langsung mengluluhlantahkan pekerjaan bangunan itu. Seketika semuanya menjadi item gosong….

* * *

Scene 11 :

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi mereka selesai dari tugas, meski rindu seperti kebo kangen emaknya, mereka harus menyelesaikan tugas mulia mereka yang siap menghanguskan kembali cowok-cowok itu.. oke kita langsung menuju sebuah kediaman besar yang katanya sih radionya berbunyi kreksek-kresek….

Nyonya : Ni radio udah ga bener, masa gue puter bunyinya kresek-kresek?

Hisagi : Penyiarnya tidur kali bu…

Nyonya : Udah jangan banyak bacot.. cepet selesein ni tugas… sebelum gue tendang lo pada ke jamban…

Renji : Yaelah bu, jamban maning…

Ichigo : Yo wis.. mana sini radionya…

Hisagi : Biar gue aja yang selesein, padaa ga bener lo kalo kerja…

Hisagi memperbaiki radionya dengan hebat sampe-sampe Renji lupa pake celana*apa hubungannya?*

Hisagi : Udah nih coba lo nyalain….

*Ichigo muter radio*

Radio : BLUBUK-BLUBUK—ADA KODOK…DI PINGGIR—PLENYUK-PLENYUK…BROOOOT..BROTT…SUWE ORA JAMU…- PLEKETET PLEKETET…

Semua mingkem…. Entah kenapa setelah diperbaiki bunyi radio itu tambah aneh… akhirnya mereka bertiga kabur. Dan sang nyonya langsung treak histeris mendengar radionya itu.

* * *

Scene 12 :

Sekarang Ichigo cs sudah berada di rumah sakit, mereka berusaha untuk membetulkan gas elpiji, jangan Tanya kenapa Author meminta mereka memerbaiki gas atau masa bodo aja apa hubungan gas dan barang elektronik. Baiklah, langsung saja ke dapur rumah sakit 'SUKA KENTUT'.

Dokter : Bang tolong pasangin ni gas ya… gue ada kerjaan… repot

Ichigo : Yang jadi pertanyaan saya kenapa dokter bisa nyantol ke dapur sih?

Dokter : Jangan Tanya kenapa saya juga ga tau…

Hisagi : Ya udah.. sana pak kasian ntar pada modar semua pasiennya.

Renji : Gue ga berani nyolok gas gue takut tangan gue jadi korban…

Ichigo : Lebay lu ah…. Hisagi san bantuin gue….

*mereka meperbaiki dengan hati-hati…lebih tepatnya masang dengan hati-hati…*

Hisagi : Rai, jangan nyalain dulu ya….

Renji : *langi dengerin music lewat headset*apa Hisagi? Nyalain sekarang

Ichi-Hisa : E..EEEEEHH TUNGGUUU..JA…

BLAAAAAAARRRRRRR…..!

Hisagi : BUDEEEEKKK… JANGAN NYALAIN!

Renji : Katanya suruh nyalain…

Ichigo : BAKA FUKUTAICHOUU! BAKA RENJI!

Mereka pun terbang dengan indah melesat dengan nyaman entah sampai mana.

Itulah akir cerita servisman kita, Yuzu ga tau mereka terbang sampai mana, entah ke negeri antah bernatah atau ke rumahnya Pak Jojon…

* * *

akirnya selesai-akirnyaaa... setelah molor... molor terus

dasar jam karet... wkwkwkwkw...

tapi makasih untuk semuanya... dan terima kasih untuk HIKA CHAN yang baik...sudah mensuport selama ini!

dan para readers yang baikk

Yuzu akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian juga mereviewnya...!


End file.
